


A New Body

by Vinceroony



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Human!Mettaton, They don't get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinceroony/pseuds/Vinceroony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys makes Mettaton a nearly human body, it even has fuctioning organs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Body

       At last is was finished. Dr. Alphys had grown a body that was almost completely human. It had bones. It had muscles. It had skin, hair and teeth! It was only missing two things that a human had; a soul and determination. After her previous failures, Alphys knew she could never put determination in her friend's new body. After all, Mettaton had a monster soul.

       Alphys called Mettaton as soon as the body was complete. She was as excited to show him as Mettaton was to get it. Once he was on his way, Alphys checked over the body to make sure all the parts were working properly. As she did this, she noticed how much this body looked like the mechanical one she built. It was truly remarkable how close it was.

       When Mettaton arrived, Alphys barely allowed him to greet her before she pulled him into the lab. She had the body layed out on a table, it's hair done nice and dressed in clothes Mettaton previously picked out.

       "It looks marvalous!" Mettaton squealed with delight, "It's everything I could want in a corporal form!"

       "How about you test it out?" Alphys asked with a wide smile.

       It didn't take long for Mettaton to comply. He slipped out of his mechanical body and quickly went into his new host body. Seconds passed, then minutes. Just as Alphys began to worry, Mettaton's new eyes opened.

       Slowly, and with Alphys's help, Mettaton sat up on the table. Mettaton soon realised something. His hands felt cold. He could actually feel the tempedature of the room. He could feel the hard surface of the lab table, the silky fabric of the clothes, the tickle of hos own hair. Yes, Mettaton could feel Alphys's awkward and tiny hands help him stand. It all felt so magnificent.

       "How is it so far?" Alphys asked as she assisted Mettaton with his first few steps.

       "It feels fantastic!" Mettaton cried, "I can feel everything!"

       " That's great! I'm glad you like it so much!" Alphys beamed, "How about I go make snacks and we watch a few animes? We could test out the organs!"

       "A wonderful idea! I'll go pick something to watch while you're busy!"

       Mettaton headed into the livingroom to pick out something more interesting than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. As he searched the shelves, he found one that was nothing he expected Alphys to have. He couldn't read the title, but on the cover was two anime men, both nearly completely naked, and all over each other.

       For reasons he couldn't quite grasp, the image on the cover made him feel tingly. It excited him in ways he had yet to understand. Eagerly, he put the dvd in and pressed play. The movie itself made him feel even stranger. He felt hot, and tight. It was almost as of his clothing stopped fitting right. The sounds the men on screen made made his face feel incredibly hot.

       Mettaton began to feel incredibly tight in the lower half of his body. He undid his pants to release the tightness when he noticed something bizarre. Not only were there another, smallar pair of pants beneath those ones, but there was a lump under them making them tighter as well. He peeked underneath them to see a long, hard rod similar to the ones on screen.

        As Mettaton investigated, Alphys had come in with the snacks. She nearly dropped them seeing the movie Mettaton had picked out, nearly her entire body turning bright red. She quickly set down the snacks and paused the movie. After noticing she was there, Mettaton turned his head to look at her.

       "Alphys?" he asked, "What is this and what is it doing?"

       "O-oh, that?" Alphys stuttered, turning a darker shade, "Th-that's y-your, um, p-penis...it's-it's u-uhh..."

       If there was one thing Alphys never thought she had to do in her lifetime, it was explain sex to a ghost made human.


End file.
